Twisted Fate
by Cait Jade
Summary: PERMANENT HIATUS Brathan and Brucas. They want her. She doesn't know what she wants. Watch them fight for her. Naley friendship, Jeyton and all other Season 1 Characters!
1. Assignment Partners

**Hey guys. This is my first fanfic so I'll ask you to be completely honest with me okay? The only thing you guys really need to know is that it's set in Season 1. Lucas is just getting used to being on thebasketball team. Haley is tutoring Nathan. Nathan and the team have finally stopped hazing Lucas, but only because he realized Lucas wasn't going anywhere. Jake has Jenny, and Peyton baby-sits. **

**I will use ALL season 1 characters in this story… that means; Mouth, Skills, Fergie, Dan, Deb, Karen, Keith (tear), Nikki and anyone else I feel like. What can I say… I love drama! Then again who doesn't? I cannot promise any couples at all. But the characters will not be changed. If I include Chris Keller he will still be an ass. Nikki? Still a psycho-stalker-bitch?I think you get the picture... Enjoy!

* * *

**

**TWISTED FATE**

Lucas woke up late, a rare occurrence. Brooke woke up early to choose her outfit. Peyton woke up early enough to chuck on a pair of jeans and a NOFX t-shirt she found on her floor. Haley woke up and studied for her geometry test. Nathan Scott… slept in.

"Sorry I'm late. Alarm clock broke" he said as he busted through the door and into English class.

"You used that excuse last week Mr. Scott. Now take a seat next to Ms. Davis and I can continue teaching this class," the teacher said, sick of his excuses.

"Yes sir," he did as he was told.

"So what really happened?" Brooke asked him after the teacher had resumed his speech.

"Tim kept me up all night playing NBA-Live on my PS2"

"That would it explain that then" she said winking and pointing to an empty chair two rows ahead of them. That was where Tim always sat.

Nathan laughed. "Figures… guy keeps me up till all hours and can't evens how his face to take the blame"

Brooke shrugged. "Whatever"

"Ooh grouchy" he said trying to lighten her dark mood.

"Nah just bummed. I was the odd one out, now that you showed up turns out you're my assignment partner. Tutor-girl's gonna love having to tutor both of us."

He realized what she meant. "What's with you two anyway? You can't stand to be around each other"

"It's not me. I've got nothing against her but since me and Luke became friends she's the like wicked witch of the west… just…not green" Brooke looked up at the roof as if picturing Haley in a pointy hat, and riding a broomstick.

Nathan brought her back down to earth. "Well no complaints here. I get to spend an hour with both of you nearly every night of the week, no objections"

Brooke laughed. "Something tells me if we don't pay attention we're gonna need a lot more than an hour" she said turning to face the front. She noticed the teacher was still talking.

"Yeah you're right" he said smiling.

As he turned to the front he could see Brooke smiling out of the corner of his eye. He gave her a quick glance over and couldn't help but stare. Her hair was shiny and perfectly straight. Her dimples where even more noticeable and it made her look so cute. The sun reflecting on the windows also reflected in her eyes and made then shine. _"If only she new…_" he thought.

Brooke could tell Nathan was looking at her but she didn't want to make him embarrassed. She just subtly flicked her hair back, smiled and pretended to pay attention to what her teacher was talking about. When she felt his gaze wander she took a quick look at him and couldn't move her eyes. His gorgeous baby blues where focused on the desk in front of him but they looked so amazing she was transfixed. _"If only he new…"_ she thought. It wasn't until she heard her name that she realized she was staring.

"Ms. Davis?"

"Hmm… what? She said snapping back to reality.

"Ms. Davis are you okay? Her teacher asked her with concern in his voice.

"Yeah fine, just a little tired" she smiled hoping he wouldn't see she was lying.

"Well I think you and Mr. Scott should learn to _sleep_ in the bedroom. No other activities to be conducted if you catch my drift?" he said smiling.

Both Brooke and Nathan turned a shade of red.

"Yes sir" the both murmured, to afraid to look at each other.

* * *

**Please review. It only takes a few minutes and it does mean a lot. Thanks xox**


	2. Arguements, Tears and Phonecalls

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Really appreciate every single one of them! Enjoy!

* * *

Nathan Scott… in a library. He looked around self feeling conscious and knowing that people where looking at him. He spotted Brooke across the other side of the room and smiled. He headed in her direction but stopped when he saw who she was sitting with.**

"Lucas! No fair! How come you get the blue pen?" Brooke whined.

"Brooke we're not seriously going to argue about this are we?" Lucas laughed. She could be so funny sometimes.

"Yes! My heading is pink so I can't use a red pen! Doesn't mix," she looked at him like it was the most obvious thing in the world and he was the only one who didn't know it.

"Okay here, take the stupid red pen," he sat it in front of her and noticed the grin on her face. "What?" he asked.

"I've got you wrapped around my finger," she said giving him her trademark dimple smile. He realized that she had played him and for a moment Lucas Scott was speechless.

She realized he was staring at her and found herself staring back.

"Brooke?" he said

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing Friday night?" he said not breaking their stare.

"Well that depends" she said smiling.

"On what?"

"On what your doing Friday night" she looked down at the red pen and noticed it had bite marks on the end of it. "Ewww!" she said spontaneously.

"What?" he said snapping himself out of his stare mode.

"You chew your pens? How 4th grade is that?" she asked holding up the pen and looking at it closely.

"I only do it when I'm nervous and there is nothing else to do," he said feeling embarrassed.

"Oh… well… that's kinda cute," she grinned.

"So you think I'm cute?" he said looking at her hopefully.

"No!" she saw his head fall. "I mean yes! God, I don't know," she looked around for a desperate way out. "Hey look there's Nathan!" she said standing up and waving him over.

"Hey guys," he said glaring down at Lucas.

"Umm… I should probably go…," Lucas mumbled as he gathered his books.

"No, you don't have to--," Brooke started.

"Yeah I probably should… you know… go," he tilted his head towards Nathan who pretended he didn't notice.

"Well we're still on for Friday right Luke?" Brooke asked.

"Yea--," Luke was cut off by Nathan.

"We're working on out assignment then Brooke, remember?" It was Brooke's turn to glare this time.

"You know what, its okay. I'll see ya around Brooke," Lucas nodded in her direction and walked off.

Brooke sat down and sighed. "Why do you always have to be such an ass?" she asked Nathan looking up into his baby blues.

"Because… guys like that…," he looked at her and saw her eyes filling with tears. "Guys like that only want girls like you for one thing," Brooke's head snapped up.

"Girls like me?" she stood up her voice getting loud.

"I didn't mean it like that," he stated.

"Oh really? Then what did you mean in like?" she cried/

"You know what Brooke?" _"I'm going to tell her"_ he thought.

"What!" she yelled.

Suddenly the librarian stood in between them. "As cliché as it sounds if you two don't keep your voices down I'm going to have to ask you to leave,"

"Don't worry Miss Miller, I was just leaving anyway…" Brooke said. Satisfied the teacher walked away, followed by Brooke.

"Brooke wait!" Nathan grabbed her arm and spun her around.

"Yes Nathan?" for the brief five seconds that he was holding her arm she looked up into his eyes and hoped that he would say something to make her stay. Something she'd been waiting for him to say for years.

"You forgot your books," he stated, pointing to the table.

She looked up at him and sighed. She walked past him, quickly grabbed her books and walked away, not looking back.

He watched her walk away, knowing he should have said something. He sighed and watched her go.

* * *

"Hales! Wait up," Lucas yelled running up to his best friend.

"Hey Luke, what's up?" she replied, looking up at his stressed face.

They continued walking side by side down the corridor, passing students and teachers.

"I kinda need to talk to you about something…" he said in a friendly tone.

"Well I'm late for a tutoring lesson right now so how about I meet you at the café at say… 5:30?" she stopped out the front of the tutoring centre.

"Yeah thanks Hales," he said thankfully.

"No problem," she smiled.

Lucas turned to walk away and bumped into someone.

"Sorry," he said trying to regain his balance.

"Yeah you should be," Nathan replied. "You're going to have to work on your balance if you want us to make it to finals," happy with his smart ass comment he walked into the tutoring centre leaving Haley and Luke to an awkward silence.

"So… I'll… see you later?" Haley asked

"You know what, don't worry about it, I'm sure you and Nathan have a lot of things to do… without me," Lucas sneered and might has well have ran away.

"Luke wait!" Haley yelled, but he didn't stop.

She sighed and thought "_Life is hard. The Scotts… are harder,"_

* * *

"Hey P. Sawyer," Brooke said in a quiet tone as she entered her best friends room.

"Hey… not-so-cheery-best-friend. What's wrong?" she said putting down her sketching pad and patting a spot on her bed where her best friend sat.

"Nathan is what's wrong, or Lucas… or both," she whined.

"Aah… boys! This calls for some depressive music," she smiled and walked over to her computer. She opened "I-tunes" and clicked on "Recently Added". Nickelback's "Hero" started playing softly in the back ground as Peyton went back to her bed and lay down next to her best friend. "So… tell me Brooke Davis… which Scott has captured your heart this week?" she asked, worried for her friend.

"Well you know I like Nathan right?" she watched Peyton nod and took that as a sign to continue. "Well he's never made a move, not once… and we both know he always goes for what he wants… so I'm starting to think that maybe I'm not what he wants. But Lucas… here is this great guy, funny, sweet, and totally hot… and he asked me out today," Peyton's eyebrows raised but Brooke didn't notice. "I said yes… but then Nathan showed up and…" she took a deep breath as her eyes filled with tears, but she still continued, "He cancelled our date and he said that… that guys like Lucas… only want one thing from me," and she burst into tears.

Peyton sat up on the bed and hugged Brooke. "Brooke… they're just guys… look at me," Brooke did as she was told. "Do you like Lucas?" Brooke nodded. "Do you like Nathan?" Brooke nodded again. "Well here is what I think you should do. Talk to Nathan. We both know he doesn't like to show his emotions, and if he doesn't feel the same way then you have Lucas. We already know he likes you," she stroked Brooke's back as she spoke and stopped when she had finished talking.

Brooke had mascara running down her cheeks but quickly wiped them away. "So, you think I should talk to Nathan?" Peyton nodded. "Okay, you're right, god what am I saying, you always right," they both smiled. "Okay… well I'm gonna go… talk to Nathan," she got up off the bed and so did Peyton.

They hugged and shared a look and then Brooke left.

Peyton smiled. "My little girl is growing up!" she laughed and fell back on her bed. Her phone rang and she jumped up to grab it.

* * *

**Okay so I wrote Chapter 2 and it turned out a lot longer than I thought it would. I'll post the second half as soon as I get some reviews! Thanks for reading guys!**

**Mwa, Love Cait**

**Next up:**

**Peyton receives a phonecall  
Brooke talks to Nathan  
Lucas and Haley will talk about Brooke and what Lucas should do**


	3. Date Me?

**Sorry guys... I added the new chapter and then forgot to do something... so here it is. Chapter Three; DATE ME**

* * *

Brooke had mascara running down her cheeks but quickly wiped them away. "So, you think I should talk to Nathan?" Peyton nodded. "Okay, you're right, god what am I saying, you always right," they both smiled. "Okay… well I'm gonna go… talk to Nathan," she got up off the bed and so did Peyton.

They hugged and shared a look and then Brooke left.

Peyton smiled. "My little girl is growing up!" she laughed and fell back on her bed. Her phone rang and she jumped up to grab it.

"Hello"

"Hey Peyton, its Jake," he sounded stressed.

"Oh hey Jake, what's up?" she sat back down on her bed with a smile.

"Oh nothing… my parents just forgot to mention that they are going to California for the week and I have a shift at the café tonight… I really need the money Peyton… is there any chance you could baby-sit Jenny for me? It would just be for a couple of hours and I'd pay- -," Peyton cut him off.

"Jake, shut up! Of course I'll do it, and you don't have to pay me. I love baby-sitting Jenny, what time do ya need me there?" she asked.

"About… ten minutes ago," he laughed.

"I'm on my way," she stood up walked over to her closet and grabbed a jacket.

"Thanks Peyton, this really means a lot," she only just heard through the phone as she struggled to put her jacket on, while resting the phone on her shoulder.

"Yeah yeah," she mumbled and hung up the phone.

She couldn't help but smile as she walked downstairs and out the front door. _"Jake is a really great guy," _she thought.

* * *

"You're late," Haley said in a cold tone as the stirred her hot chocolate with a spoon, not looking at Lucas as he sat down in their normal booth in the corner of Karen's Café.

"I know, I thought about not showing up… but you know…?" he said softly. He looked at her, and she looked back.

"Yeah I know… so what did you want to talk to me about?" she asked, changing the topic, or lack of.

"I kind of need your help with something. I think I like Brooke," he folded his hands and sat them on the table, looking at them as if they where the answer to a very difficult question.

Haley laughed. "You think you like Brooke? You're just figuring this out now? Luke, I see the way you look at her, ask her out already!"

"See that's the thing. I did. And Nathan showed up and just ruined everything. Apparently they are "studying" this Friday night, I mean of all the excuses for Nathan to use…," Lucas grumbled.

"Uh… that's actually my fault. See, Nathan and Brooke are partners for their English assignment and… since I'm helping Nathan with English I kinda have to help Brooke, and Friday night is when I normally tutor Nathan so…" Haley looked up at Lucas sheepishly.

"So they're English partners and best friends? Does Nathan like her?" he questioned Haley.

"I don't know. I mean he obviously likes her as a friend, but to be honest Lucas I don't know if he likes her as anything more. I mean it's always a possibility… but if you ask me you're all just wasting your time," she took a sip of her hot chocolate and waited for Lucas's response.

"Brooke isn't the horrible person you think she is Haley," Lucas snapped.

"I hope you're right Lucas," Haley sighed not wanting to fight with him again.

"So what do you think I should do?" he asked, just wanting a girl's perspective.

"Well you had guys already set up a date and no thanks to me she can't make it so my advice… do it again. This time, try Saturday," and with that Haley winked and got up and walked away.

Lucas sighed and pulled his phone out of the pocket of his jeans.

* * *

Brooke walked up to Nathan doorstep. She looked at the doorbell and instinctively pushed it. She waited for a grand total of seven seconds before somebody opened the door.

"Ms. Davis. What a pleasure. Is there something I can do for you?" Dan Scott grinned.

"No actually I was just looking for Nathan…is he home?" she asked in her fake cheery voice.

"Yes, he's in his room, please come in," he opened the door and Brooke walked in. "You know where his room is," he stated with a sleazy grin and headed in the direction of the kitchen.

"Creep," Brooke muttered under her breath as she climbed the stairs. She walked over to Nathan's bedroom door and opened it. She looked around but he wasn't in there. She heard water running and decided to wait for him to get out of the shower. She took a few steps into his room and took a look around. She saw all his basketball trophies and awards on his bookshelf and a poster of Wolfmother above his double bed. She spotted a photo frame on his desk and walked over and picked it up. It was a photo of Peyton, Nathan and herself. They must have been no older than 13… she smiled thinking of how easy things where back then.

She dropped the photo frame in surprise when she heard Nathan's voice from behind her.

"What are you doing here?"

"Uhh… ummm, I was…" she stammered.

"Destroying my things?" he walked over and picked up the photo frame which hadn't broken.

Brooke looked at him. He had a towel wrapped around his waist and his chest was covered in little drops of water. He looked hot, and Brooke knew it.

"So why are you here?" Nathan repeated as he walked over to his closet and chucked on a t-shirt.

"I wanted to talk to you," she attempted to speak clearly but knew she was failing.

For the first time that night Nathan looked at Brooke and saw her red puffy eyes and messy hair. He tried to act like he didn't notice, but he couldn't help but wonder what had upset her.

"About?" he motioned for her to turn around so he could finish getting dressed. She blushed and turned around.

"Us," she stated, her voice breaking.

Nathan grabbed the nearest pair of boxers and quickly put them on. He walked over to Brooke, put his arm on her shoulder and turned her around.

"What about us?" he whispered.

Brooke's cell phone startled both of them when it rang. Brooke was shaking so badly that it took her a while to find her phone in her left pocket.

"Hello," she stuttered.

"Hey Brooke, it's me, Lucas,"

"Oh hey…," she turned away from Nathan and focused on what Lucas was saying.

"So listen I know you're busy on Friday, but what about Saturday?" he asked.

Brooke felt like she had a frog in her throat. She was seconds away from telling Nathan that she liked him, maybe even loved him, and here was Lucas, asking her out. She liked Lucas… she just didn't know if she liked him as much as Nathan. Brooke turned around and looked at Nathan. He was standing there with his arms crossed and a pensive expression on his face. "_What if he doesn't feel the same way? What if I'm about to ruin everything?" _Brooke thought.

"Brooke?" she heard through the phone. "Are you there?"

"Yeah, I'm here," she replied.

"So… how bout Saturday?" he asked.

"Yeah Saturday it is," she said half heartedly.

"Great, we'll talk about it tomorrow?" he sounded so excited.

"Yeah sure," she smiled.

"Okay, bye Brooke,"

"Bye," she hung up.

"Who was that?" Nathan questioned.

"Peyton. We're supposed to be going shopping on Friday, after school but we're got that assignment so… Saturday looks like the big day," she lied through her smile.

"Oh I bet you're really disappointed," Nathan grinned knowing Brooke would rather shop than anything else.

"Yeah," she whispered.

"So… you where saying… something," Nathan said quietly.

"Uh… right… us, well umm… we both said some… pretty mean things today,"

Nathan's previous words echoed through both of their minds _"Guys like that only want girls like you for one thing,"_

Nathan felt guilty. That's why she's so upset. "Brooke I'm really sorry, I just don't want you to get hurt. I mean I'm always going to protect you, you're like… the little sister I never had," Nathan smiled.

That confirmed everything for Brooke. _"Little sister"_. Her heart broke into a million pieces but she smiled and tried to cover it up.

"Thanks Nate, that really means a lot," her eyes got teary but she still smiled.

"_She didn't object. She thinks of me as a brother," _he thought His heart broke. 

Brooke stood there for a moment and then turned to walk away. That seemed to be all she did lately. Walk away.

Nathan watched turn. That's all he ever did. He wasn't going to watch her leave one more time. He quickly took three steps forward and twirled her around. Closing his eyes he planted his lips on top of hers. Roughly at first and then when she didn't pull back he put his hand up to her cheek and traced her jawbone with his thumb.

Brooke let his tongue massage her own and felt a wave of pleasure go through her. With one of her hands behind his neck and the other softly resting on his shoulder she took a few steps forward, forcing Nathan to move back. Miscalculating where she was Brooke kept walking and Nathan stumbled onto his bed. Brooke however had time to regain her balance and watched him softly bounce up and down on the bed.

They both looked down at the floor.

Overcome with emotion Brooke burst into tears and ran.

Nathan, trying to comprehend what had just happened did exactly what he had tried to stop from happening; watching the girl her loved run away.

* * *

**Next up;**

**Brooke and Nathan talk**

**Brooke talks to Lucas about their "date"**

**Haley talks to Nathan about Brooke**

**Peyton realizes she might like on of her friends… as something more than a friend**

**OKAY GUYS I REALLY NEED YOU TO TELL ME WHAT SORT OF STORY YOU WANT THIS TO BE… BRATHAN OR BRUCAS! NO PROMISES… BUT LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU WANT! Also, let me know if you want shorter but more frequent updates, or longer but less often updates...**

PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. Friday

Brooke woke up the next morning with a sick feeling in her stomach. She rolled over and almost fell off the bed when she screamed in shock.

"Morning sunshine," Peyton said, and smiled in a sarcastic tone.

"Peyton… what the hell?" Brooke looked around confused, taking in her surroundings. She was still wearing her clothes from the previous day, and she had woken up in Peyton's bed.

"You don't remember do you?" Brooke's blank stare said it all. "You where upset last night. I got home about one thirty-ish and to my surprise I saw a Brooke and a half empty bottle of Vodka both on my bedroom floor. You wanna tell me what's going on Brooke?" Peyton sat up on her bed and leaned against the wall behind her. Brooke did the same.

"I went over to Nathan's last night. He kissed me," she grumbled.

"Oh my god Brooke that's great!"

"No it's not, it's terrible," Brooke groaned.

"Why?" Peyton was kinda lost in this now.

"Because I'm going out with Lucas on Saturday... or... tomorrow," Brooke said sheepishly.

"What! But I thought you liked Nathan?" Peyton questioned.

"I do,"

Peyton was getting frustrated. "God, please explain, this is giving me a headache,"

"Hey I'm the one with the hangover here," Brooke stated pointing to her head that was currently throbbing with pain.

"Your own fault," Peyton said blankly. "Now, explain!"

"Okay… I went to Nathan's to tell him… you know… and my phone rang. It was Lucas. He said since I was busy on Friday if I would like to do anything on Saturday,"

"And you said yes?" Peyton was getting really confused.

"Well I panicked. I was pretty sure Nathan was going to reject me so when Lucas asked me out I just kinda said yes… I mean I don't want to have noboys that are friends by the end of this week," Brooke said dramatically.

"Do you want my advice?" Peyton asked.

"Last time I took your advice I wound up with a killer headache, a date and a ruined friendship. Nothing you have to say could make things worse… so go right ahead,"

"Brooke? Sweetie. It's Friday. You've got two days to decide who you like… and who you want to date… …," and with that Peyton got out of bed and walked into her closet.

Brooke lay back down and closed her eyes. She jumped in shock for the second time that morning when she felt something land on her face. She pulled it off and looked down. It was a red halter top and a pair of hipster jeans. She looked up at the end of the bed. Peyton stood there with a smile on her face.

"School. 20 minutes. I get the first shower," and she turned on her heel and headed into the bathroom.

Brooke groaned. This was going to be a long day!

* * *

"Morning mom," Lucas said cheerily as he grabbed a piece of toast out of the toaster and headed to the fridge.

"Morning. You seem happy this morning. This wouldn't happen to have anything to do with a certain other cheery person we know would it?" Karen asked taking a sip of her coffee and raising her eyebrows.

"Maybe," Lucas said mysterious smile. He buttered his toast and took a huge bite.

"Is this the same Cheery that you have a date with tomorrow?" Karen asked equally mysterious.

"Haley cannot keep her mouth shut can she?" Lucas shook his head.

Karen just smiled at her son's happiness. "You weren't going to tell me?"

"Mom it's just one date," Lucas said taking another piece of toast.

"Okay, if that's what you want me to think," Karen stood up and pushed her chair in. She grabbed her keys and handbag off the bench and smiled at Lucas. "You know it's not very often you're this happy Luke. Just… be careful. Love is dangerous," she walked forward and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Love you, have a good day at school,"

"Love you too!" Lucas yelled after her.

* * *

As Peyton pulled her car into a parking spot out the front of Tree Hill High Brooke spotted Nathan sitting on a picnic bench not to far away from where they where they where parked.

"Oh my god! Peyt!" Brooke screamed.

"What!" Peyton questioned looking around.

Brooke tried to hide her face behind her school bag but Nathan had spotted Peyton's car… with her in it. He was headed that way. Brooke quickly got out of the car and glanced at Peyton who was looking very amused.

When Nathan had reached the car Brooke suddenly said "I've gotta go… do a thing," and walked off not looking back.

Peyton laughed. Nathan sighed. He was getting really sick of watching her walk away.

"Nathan and Brooke, sitting in a tree… K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love," Peyton sing songed while laughing002E

"Well if I where you, I'd say first comes the talking… because I'm not getting very far right now. Did she tell you what happened?" Nathan asked. Peyton swung her bag over her shoulder and locked her car.

"Yeah uh… kinda messed up right?" she gave him a sympathetic smile.

Nathan shrugged. "Not really. I love her. It's as simple as that,"

Peyton smiled, for real this time. "You really do, don't you?" but she already knew the answer. "Look Nate, I love Brooke, and I want her to be happy, and I want you to be happy as well but… Lucas kind of likes Brooke and well… this is just so typical high school isn't it?"

Nathan just stood there. "Yeah. So… does she like me… or Lucas?" his voice got quieter during his last few words.

"I honestly do not know. She's just really confused right now. My advice? Wow I seem to be giving out a lot of that right now. Anyway, just talk to her. Figure out where she is at at the moment, and go from there… and don't mention anything about the Lucas thing okay? I'm not so sure she wanted you to know about that," Peyton stated, hoping she didn't just spill a secret.

"Yeah okay, thanks Peyton, we should do this more often," Nathan smiled.

"What? Discuss our relationships?"

"No, hang out," Nathan laughed and walked off.

"He's not as bad as everyone says," Peyton thought. But all thoughts where lost when she started walking towards the building and saw Jake.

* * *

Okay, I was bored on Easter. Tragic I know, so here is an update. Not much happened in this chapter really… I'm just setting the day up for some drama at school. Not sure what is going to happen… so the more people who review the more I want to update! Tell your friends about this story, PM random people and tell them about it… for the sake of more frequent updates!

I'll post something within the next couple of days!

Happy Easter everyone!


	5. Destroying Everything

**Can I just say thank you so much to TypoKween, Gerky, Brookebynature, IslandGurl808, and to everyone else who reviewed in the previous chapters and to anyone I forgot!**

**Okay, since you guys reviewed so quick I'm updating quicker! Here you go… hope you like it.**

* * *

"Hey Jake!" Peyton smiled.

Jake returned the smile with a grin and kept walking, Peyton by his side. "Hey Peyton, listen thanks again for last night… I don't know what I would do without you,"

"Die a painful death" she joked.

"Probably. No, seriously it really does mean a lot," he opened the door leading to the Tree Hill High School hallway.

"Yes, you proved that with the one large pizza, two horror movies, and three cans of something that tasted strangely like oil. It's a wonder I could drive home that late… or early in the morning," she laughed.

"Yeah, sorry about that," he spotted his English teacher just up the hallway. "Hey listen Peyt I gotta go, talk soon," and he was gone before Peyton could respond.

Jake ran up to Mr. Tremellen and called out to him. "Hey Mr. T! Wait up," he finally caught up to him.

"Yes Jake?" the teacher frowned at his student. "This wouldn't have anything to do with your English essay worth, oh say, half your grade that you must have forgotten to hand in?"

"_More like my baby daughter decided my nice and neat hand written essay would like nicer with her breakfast all over it,"_ he thought, but didn't dare say. "More like forgotten to do," Jake whispered

"I'm sorry Jake, I know what you're going to say but you know the rules as well as everyone else. You didn't do the essay; you have to take the consequences."

"The consequences being…?" Jake questioned.

"You know what they are Jake. No basketball and detention for a week," his teacher shook his head sympathetically. "I'm sorry Jake," and with that he turned to his right and entered the staff room.

"Dammit!" Jake yelled. A random guy passing looked at him as if he was insane and Jake took this as a sign that he need to calm down. He took a deep breath and headed to his locker.

* * *

"_26, 13, 4" _Haley spun the combination lock around with ease. She opened her locker and grabbed out her English folder and novel. Closing her locker and making sure the lock was secure she turned around. Across the hallway was the tutoring centre. The door was open and she could see Nathan sitting at one of the desks, obviously deep in thought_. "Wouldn't hurt to see what he's doing,"_ she thought. She walked into the room and took the seat across the table from Nathan. "Hey, you ready for our big tutoring session tonight?" she asked him, with sarcasm.

"Yeah, can't wait. You, me and Brooke all in one room, for longer than 10 seconds. Wonder which one of us will make it out alive," he muttered.

Haley took note that he said "You me and Brooke" but didn't correct him, she knew when he was upset, and now, was definitely one of those times. She couldn't understand why all the Scott men had a fascination with Brooke Davis. She had spent countless hours listening to Nathan and Lucas talk about how perfect she was. It was the only way she knew how to help. So she said what she always said; "Want to talk about it?"

Nathan looked up at her. "Nah, I'm done talking,"

Haley frowned, not liking where this was going. "What do you mean?"

"Well, Brooke won't talk to me, so I'm just going to have to find another way to get her attention,"

The bell rang not giving Haley the time to find out what his plan was. Not speaking they both stood up and left the tutoring centre.

* * *

"Lucas!" Peyton ran up to him.

"Hey Peyton. Saw you talking to Jake, what's going on there?" he asked curiously.

"Not sure," she smirked. "Anyway, I was just wondering. About you and Brooke… just… don't hurt her okay. She can't take anymore hurt," her tone softened.

"What do you mean?" Lucas asked. The bell rang loudly throughout the school.

"Just… don't hurt her," and within seconds all Lucas could see was her curly hair bouncing back and forth in a sea of students.

"_She can't take anymore hurt_," Peyton's words echoed through his head. She sounded serious. He made a mental note to find out what she meant by that.

* * *

Brooke sat next her to her science partner Thomas James. Everyone called him TJ. He was the star football player in Tree Hill, but everyone knew football came in a second to Basketball. He was flirting with her shamelessly and normally Brooke would love the attention but today, he was just pissing her off.

"So, Brooke you wanna come over to my house later?" TJ said confidently.

"TJ? The only reason I would come your house tonight was if you weren't there. Now just shut up and dissect the friggen frog," she said with a stone cold expression.

He wasn't used to Brooke being this way so he just did as he was told. Brooke opened her school planner and flipped through it. She stopped on a photo of her, Nathan and Peyton. Nathan was in the middle with his arms wrapped around the girl's shoulders. They where smiling. They where happy. She kept flipping through the pages. She stopped on "School Dance". Three weeks away. "Crap!" she said out loud.

* * *

The first period went by really quickly. Brooke walked past Peyton in the hallway as they where going to put their books away. They gave each other a smile.

Lucas smiled at the dumbness of Tim Smith. His teacher had asked them each a question before they could leave History. Tim's question was "What does USA stand for?" and his response was "Uhh… Unknown Sexual Aids,". Lucas shook his head a laughed at the memory. Definitely one to keep. He felt someone shove past him and the force made him drop his books. He turned around to look at whoever the rude person was and found himself face to face with his half-brother.

"Watch where you're going" the dark haired Scott sneered. Lucas just watched him shove past every other person in the hallway.

"Ass," Lucas muttered under his breath. He picked up his books and continued on his way to his locker.

Jake walked past Brooke who was opening her locker and continued to his own. Haley was on the locker beside him. Jagielski and James. He undid his combination lock and smiled at Haley. She smiled back. "Hey Jake, how's it going?" she found a apple in her locker and decided that would do.

"Yeah not bad Hales, just really tired," he shoved his books in his locker and remembered he had forgot to grab something for lunch. Haley noticed and handed him her apple.

He smiled at her and took it. "Wow, déjà vu much?"

"What do you mean?" she asked frowning.

"Second grade. You where crying because Taylor took your apple and left you with a banana. I gave you my apple and we where instant best friends. You wouldn't leave me alone after that remember?" he smiled at the memory.

"Yeah, I do. Wow, it's funny how things change isn't it? Hey listen Jake I know we're not that close anymore… but if you ever need help with anything… just let me know okay?"

"Thanks Hales. I might take you up on that, but right now I've gotta go. Coach wants my ass in his office now, bye,"

Haley smiled. She looked to her left and saw Brooke standing in front of her locker wiping tears away from her eyes. She was never close to Brooke but she hated to see anyone upset. She spotted Lucas to her left and nodded in Brooke's direction. He looked at Brooke and instantly walked over there.

Brooke wrapped her arms around herself and continued to cry.

"Brooke, what's wrong?" Lucas instinctively wrapped his arms around her and hugged her.

"Nothing, I just… really… I'm okay. I've just gotta go," she broke their embrace and wiped another tear away. Not looking at Lucas she walked away.

She walked outside and took a breath of fresh air. She headed to Peyton's car and tried to open the door. It was locked. She took her cell phone out from her pocket and dialed Peyton's cell. It rang three times before she picked up.

"Hello"

Brooke sniffed. "Peyt it's me. I need to talk to you. Can you meet me somewhere?"

"Yeah sure, where are you?" she sensed Brooke was upset.

"At your car,"

"Okay head to the library…I'll be right there okay?"

"K. Thanks," Brooke sniffed again and hung up. She took a deep breath and wiped her eyes again. She leaned down to look in the car side mirror and saw her eyes where red and puffy. She ignored it and headed in the direction of the library.

* * *

Peyton closed her flip phone and looked up and the cause of Brooke's emotional outburst.

Nathan Scott stood in front of her waiting to see what was wrong. "What did she say?"

"She's upset, she needs to talk to me. God Nathan what did the letter say?" Peyton shook head and ran a hand through her thick curls.

"The opposite of everything I've been dying to say to her for years. You never heard of play hard to get?"

"Yeah, well I said talk to her, not destroy her," She remembered what she had said to Lucas earlied. _"She can't take anymore hurt,"_ "I think I warned the wrong Scott."

Peyton just shook her head once more and walked away.

Nathan sighed, hoping his plan would work . He had no idea he might have just destroyed everything.

* * *

**Okay, review and I'll let you know what the letter said! He he he I love drama!**


	6. The Letter and a sorry from the author

I'mso so so sosorry this chapter is so short but my uncle is really sick, he is in Intensive Care Unit so I'll try and update as much as I can… they just might be a bit short. Thanks again to everyone who reviewed!

* * *

_Dear Brooke,_

_The kiss didn't mean anything. It's made things awkward and weird between us. I think we'd both be better off without each other. I mean we weren't really friends where we? All we did was throw ourselves at each other. Just… do whatever… no, whoever, you want,_

_Nathan_

Peyton gasped as she read the last line. How could he be so cruel to her? She knew Nathan wanted Brooke. Just as well as she knew Brooke wanted Nathan. She always had. She looked at her best friend who had sunk into the back corner of the library next to her, her hair a mess and eyes all red and puffy_. "Oh god, the things boys do for love… no wait… the things Nathan does for love,"_ she thought.

"Brooke, I'm sure he didn't mean it," Peyton said rubbing her back.

Her best friend removed her hands from her face and spoke in a quiet but squeaky voice "Didn't mean it? Peyton did you not read it? How could someone write something like that and not mean it?" she broke out into another burst of sobs.

Peyton and Brooke sat in the library for over an hour. No-one bothered them, or even really noticed they where there. After Brooke had calmed down Peyton had took her back to her house and left as soon as Brooke fell asleep.

* * *

**Well ummm... it lookedlonger in Microsoft Word... sorry guys! I'll try and update ASAP! Thanks again and please leave a review! And let me know what you would like to see. Any specific scenes? Any specific quotes or anything! Thanks for reading! **


	7. Sorry

In my last update I said that my uncle was sick and in intensive care unit.Ithurts me to sayhe passed away last Thursday night, and his funeral is in about two hours. I just thought that I owed it to you to let you know why this story has not, and will not continue to be updated. At the moment my family is going through a lot and I have to be there to support them I'm sorry for discontinuing this story as it's one of my most favorite and I do hope to post another Brathan story soon. Thank you so much for your support and understanding…

Cait


End file.
